


Feel The Music

by EddyWrites



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Susie and Midge unwind to the velvety voice of Shy Baldwin, and Midge really feels the music.
Relationships: Miriam "Midge" Maisel/Susie Myerson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Feel The Music

"Big night, huh," Susie asked as she flopped back on one of the beds in their hotel room.

"Yeah. Big," Midge agreed, as she busied herself in moving piles of yellow teddy bears. It still hadn’t quite hit her, Susie could tell. Susie sighed. She was going to regret the next words that came out of her mouth.

"You wanna talk about it," she asked.

"What’s there to talk about? I’m on tour with Shy Baldwin. I flopped, night one. I’ll do better next time. Can we move on?" It wasn’t often Midge got so short with her, but this was the big time for her, her first real shot, and Susie could understand that a bad first night could leave her a little shaken.

"Yeah, alright. Let’s unwind. What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could just listen to a Shy record and talk. About not work stuff," she added. It had been a last minute idea of Susie's to request a record player in their room, along with an assortment of records. Now she was glad she’d thought of it. She didn’t like this sort of tension with Midge. She liked when they were exchanging wise cracks and things were easy.

Midge spent a good twenty minutes in the bathroom working on another one of her face masks before she came back out and started up a record and Susie let her talk about whatever came to her mind. New beauty trends mostly, which bored Susie to tears, but it was nice to hear her talk about something she liked. That sparkle in her eyes, her smile. This is way Susie liked her best.

"What are you staring at," Midge asked, taking a pause in her own monologue as she regarded Susie curiously.

"Who, me? Nothing," she dismissed. "My eyes just glazed over with all the beauty talk," she deflected.

"Right, I forgot how much of a troll you like to pretend to be," Midge teased. They shared a laugh, and as their laughter died down, "No One Has To Know" started to play. The music and lyrics filled the silence that the two of them had created and it’s as if they were really hearing the song for the first time.

Susie swallowed hard and tried to keep her eyes off Midge, fearing some expression on her face would cause more questions. "Susie?" Midge spoke her name quietly, hardly heard above the music, but Susie looked over at her.

"Yeah," Susie replied.

"You ever just hear a song and know what it means? Not like what the words mean, anybody who speaks English could tell you that. I mean, like when you hear a song and you feel the words as if they’re written about you."

"Midge, you’re scaring me. Are you taking drugs?"

"Susie, I'm serious," she said, and there was no doubt in her tone that she was.

"Yeah, maybe. I guess," Susie replied. Then as the line, and I'm hoping and praying that darling, you feel the same, played on in the quiet, Midge leaned in and filled the space between their two beds before getting so close to Susie that Susie held her breath. What was left of the air in her lungs went to Midge as the other woman pressed her lips against Susie's own. When Midge pulled away, Susie just stared at her for a moment, eyes wide. "No one has to know," Susie asked.

"No one but you," Midge told her, and that was enough for Susie, so she leaned in and kissed Midge again.


End file.
